


【猛阿】相性100问

by RemainsCat



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【猛阿】相性100问

本文背景是最京大时期，阿含大三，大和大二。  
OOC方面已经尽力了，私心是一定会有的，  
…反正也没人看………（等）

1：请问你的名字是？  
Y：大和猛。  
A：金剛阿含。

2：你的年龄是？  
Y：20。  
K：21。

3：您的性别是？  
Y：如假包换的男性。  
K：…不会自己看吗？

4：请问你的性格是怎样的？  
Y：如你所见，我是一个自信的人。  
K：天才。

5：对方的性格呢？  
Y：阿含氏的性格虽说有一些麻烦之处，但总体来说是理想的对手。  
K：虽然和一般的废物不同，只是偶尔脑袋会出问题。

6：两人什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
Y：高一那年的圣诞碗前夕，阿含氏一个人闯进了帝黑的球场，想要转学过来。  
K：高二，在帝黑。

7：对对方的第一印象是？  
Y：阿含氏那强烈的竞争心令人印象深刻，现在回忆起来还是感到很痛快。  
K：那混蛋与随处可见的废物不同。

8：喜欢对方哪一点？  
Y：很强，个性也很可爱。  
K：…只喜欢和这家伙上床。  
Y：虽然明知是谎话，却还是很不开心…

9：讨厌对方哪一点？  
Y：阿含氏的身边总是围绕着很多女人，而我希望自己的恋人能够保持专一。不过没关系，最后阿含氏身边的人会是我。  
A：啊！？你好烦！

10：你觉得自己和对方相性好吗？  
Y：没有人的相性是完美的，我认为自己和阿含氏的相性已经十分理想了。  
A：床上的相性很好就够了，是不是啊大和君。

11：您怎么称呼对方？  
Y：阿含氏，阿含。  
A：大和。

12：希望对方怎么称呼你？  
Y：我不是很喜欢「废物」之类的称呼啊，希望阿含氏以后能注意。  
A：当然是阿含桑，对前辈要好好使用敬语！

13：对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
Y：偶尔会突然一脸落寞地说话，大部分是关于云水氏的话题……  
A：非要说的话，是「阿含氏，我们分手吧。」

14：如果要送对方礼物你会选择？  
Y：衣服、鞋子和奢侈品之类吧？他会很开心的。  
A：当然是把自己作为礼物送给他。既能爽到，又省了麻烦，简直是完美选择。  
Y：一辈子吗…？  
A：一辈子吗？听起来真不错啊，嘿嘿嘿…可惜是一日限定呢大和君。  
Y：没关系…（笑）

15：自己想要什么礼物？  
A：现金，衣服和奢侈品来者不拒。  
Y：再去球场比试一下如何？  
A：…又来？

16：对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是什么事情？  
Y：身边总是围绕着很多女孩子。不过没关系…  
A：…这问题不是已经问过一次了吗？

17：您的癖好是？  
Y：为了维持优秀的体能，我是不会沾染任何不良癖好的。  
A：漂亮的女人？

18：对方的癖好是？  
Y：阿含氏很执着于H呢！  
A：这混蛋意外地在某些方面是个变态…

19：您做的什么事会让对方不快？  
Y：我和阿含氏的三观完全不同，几乎随时都有矛盾产生。我们会克服的！  
A：和其他女人上床吧…？

20：对方做的什么事会让您不快？  
Y：虽然阿含氏的品行问题很多，但最糟糕的果然还是和女孩子纠缠不清…  
A：多管闲事。

21：你们关系到什么程度？  
Y：暂时还没有共度一生的觉悟，会以此为努力的方向。  
A：上过很多次床的程度。

22：两人初次约会是在哪里？  
Y：America。  
A：…Hotel？

23：那时两人的气氛怎么样？  
Y：有羁绊在彼此间诞生了，令人怀念。  
A：滚床单的气氛…

24：那时进展到何种地步？  
Y：…阿含氏已经不记得美式足球青年世界杯时，我们在走廊里聊天的事了吗？  
A：……哈？那算什么约会啊？

25：经常约会的地点是？  
Y：球场。  
A：宾馆。

26：您会为对方的生日做什么准备？  
Y：和队员一起准备惊喜Party，并订好房间。  
A：预订旅馆。

27：由哪一方先告白的？  
Y：是我。  
A：大和。

28：您有多喜欢对方？  
Y：过去从未像喜欢阿含氏一样喜欢过别人。  
A：为他可以稍微降低和女人玩的频率。

29：那么，你爱对方吗？  
Y：虽然并不是很明确爱的定义，但我认为自己爱着阿含氏。  
A：爱？那是什么？废物们聊以自慰画地为牢的无聊陷阱吗？

30：如果约会对方迟到1小时以上，你会怎么办？  
Y：会离开。  
A：啊？如果大和有那种放我鸽子的勇气，应该早就横尸街头了吧…？

31：认为你的情敌是？  
Y：蛭魔部长。  
A：…你找死吗？

32：对方做什么会让你觉得没辄？  
A：当然是【哔】…  
（此处和谐了大量不适宜的内容。）  
Y：…那种事我是不会做的……  
Y：偶尔阿含氏会露出很寂寞的眼神，那时我就会心软。  
A：……有吗？

33：如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？  
Y：虽然感情是无法强求的，但现在果然还是不能接受阿含氏和其他人一起…  
A：先调查清楚，然后决定要不要处刑。

34：能原谅对方的变心吗？  
Y：我不会让阿含氏变心的！  
A：会原谅的，还会经常为他的坟墓献上花束～

35：最喜欢对方身体的哪部分？  
Y：抱歉，这个不想说呢（笑着摆手），不想被别人知道阿含氏最性感的一面。  
A：当然是【哔——】。

36：对方最性感的表情是？  
Y：阿含氏言不由衷的表情，令人会产生很多不适当的想法…  
A：…反正不是那副得意忘形的欠揍脸。

37：两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？  
Y：阿含氏主动诱惑我的时候。  
A：还不是因为那种时候大和一脸招架不住的蠢样子很有趣！  
Y：所以阿含氏的回答是？  
A：…不是已经回答了吗。

38：你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？  
Y：并不是很擅长。  
A：（笑得如春风般温暖）我最讨厌谎言了。

39：什么时候觉得最幸福？  
Y：明确意识到阿含氏对我的感情时。  
A：和这种人一起才不可能感到幸福！

40：曾经吵过架吗？  
Y：是的。  
A：经常吧？

41：都是些什么样的吵架呢？  
A：啊？完全不想回忆那种无聊的内容。  
Y：纠正阿含氏不合时宜举动的时候，偶尔会吵起来。

42：之后如何和好呢？  
A：只要约这混蛋在床上谈判，就能轻松解决～  
Y：的确如此…

43：转世后还希望做恋人吗？  
Y：转世这种东西真的存在吗。  
A：下辈子的事下辈子再考虑就好吧？

44：什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢？  
A：大和爱不爱我关我什么事，啊？  
Y：嗯…吵架以后的冷战，阿含氏不住焦躁的样子，令我不禁觉得他是真的很在意我。  
A：……

45：什么时候觉得也许他已经不再爱我了…？  
A：……（神色阴沉，像是想到了什么不愉快的事。）  
Y：……很复杂呢…

46：你爱情的表现方式是？  
Y：会做出许多不符合以往风格的事。  
A：【哔——】。

47：两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗？  
Y：……即使有也不会承认吧？  
A：当然没有（微笑）。  
Y：果然如此（笑）。

48：你的自卑感来源于？  
Y：会通过不懈坚持训练填补差距，所以并没有什么值得自卑的事。  
A：……自卑感，那是什么？

49：两人的关系是公认还是机密？  
Y：美式足球部的大家似乎都知道。  
A：…都是蛭魔那混蛋……

50：你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？  
A：……啊？怎么可能！？  
Y：我会令它持续到永远的！  
A：……你好烦！

51：请问你是攻方还是受方？  
Y：我是攻。  
A：嗯。

52：为什么如此决定？  
A：做攻很麻烦又累，还不如和女人出去玩～  
Y：…请不要和女人出去玩。  
A：…你这混蛋，也学会求人了吗？（愉悦地笑。）  
Y：阿含氏不答应的话，就只好身体力行地阻止了。

53：对现在的状况满意吗？  
Y：是的。  
A：嗯。

54：初次H的地点是？  
Y：最京大美式足球部活动室。  
A：嗯。

55：当时的感想是？  
Y：终于得以确认了自己对阿含氏的心意。  
A：那个凳子也太硬了！而且大和技术好差！

56：当时对方的样子如何呢？  
Y：那次应该很勉强吧，那天的我从看到阿含氏开始，就失去了以往的冷静。后来也有反思过，无论如何都不应该对心爱的人那么不管不顾的，很惭愧。  
A：……狂热得有点可怕。

57：初夜的早上，你的第一句话是？  
Y：当时其实是下午，十文字一直在敲门……  
A：「快点给老子拔出去…！」…为什么我要重复这种蠢话…！  
Y：我的是「阿含氏你先穿衣服，我收拾一下这边」……有点遗憾呢。

58：每星期H的次数是？  
Y：没有统计过呢。  
A：…数也数不清。

59：你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好  
Y：虽然理智上认为现在有些过于频繁，但却无法拒绝…  
A：大概每天10次吧？（信口胡说脸）

60：那是怎么样的H？  
Y：两人一起尝试过很多不同的风格，总地来说都很浓厚，也很疲惫（笑）。  
A：这家伙在床上还是很能干的…

61：对方最敏感的部位是？  
Y：吮咬阿含氏的脖子时，他整个人都会紧绷起来，动作也会很明显地减慢…这和平时完全不同的脆弱感十分迷人。  
A：那只是防卫动作而已，…毕竟有种可能会被咬断喉管的感觉。……大和很普通地喜欢接吻，只要亲他就会很兴奋。

62：自己最敏感的部位是？  
Y：正如阿含氏所说，…其实被阿含氏吮吸手指也很令人兴奋。  
A：……其实那种充满危险感的调情方式我并不讨厌，毕竟人类要居安思危。  
Y：阿含氏果然喜欢我舔你的脖子……

63：如果用一句话形容H时的对方是？  
Y：性感到令人神智尽失，…会不知所措。我总是对那样的阿含氏毫无招架之力。  
A：总觉得哪里变得很危险，有点想逃开…  
Y：……阿含氏很明白我的心情呢。

64：坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？  
Y：我很喜欢…和阿含氏H。  
A：……啊？如果不是喜欢H，怎么可能和这种废物纠缠不清啊？

65：一般情况下H的场所是？  
Y：学校和情人宾馆。  
A：……偶尔也会跑去大和的公寓。

66：你想尝试的场所是？  
Y：…很想尝试在其他人面前占有阿含氏啊……（顿了顿）但我是不会做那种事的（爽朗地笑）。  
A：会直接去尝试的。

67：冲澡是在H之前还是H之后？  
Y：大多数是事后，…因为事前来不及。  
A：脏死了！

68：H时两人有什么约定吗？  
A：……如果他再突然拿出【哔】然后【哔】还有【哔】的话，就阉了他。  
Y：……目前还没有被阉（笑）。

69：你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗？  
Y：有。  
A：数不清。

70：对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体这种想法，你是持赞同还是反对呢？  
Y：虽然不赞同，但有时会情不自禁。  
A：得到肉体就够了吧？

71：如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？  
Y：我不会让那种事发生在阿含氏身上。  
A：那个暴徒口味还真是重啊～

72：你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后？  
Y：为什么H会令人不好意思？  
A：……这家伙是从美国回来的，不要在意。  
Y：阿含氏H时会感到不好意思吗？  
A：…我？怎么可能？

73：如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……并要求H，你会？  
Y：会礼貌拒绝。  
A：朋友是指脸很漂亮的那种吗？

74：你觉得自己擅长H吗？  
Y：经过一段时间的练习，已经有了一定的自信。  
A：（面露得意之色）啊？问我擅不擅长H？那当然是【哔——】。  
（此处为不适宜的内容，已过滤…）

75：那么对方呢？  
Y：阿含氏真的很厉害。  
A：一开始只是个差劲的废物，最近倒是变得很厉害了…

77：你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
A：应该问我比较讨厌对方的哪种表情才对。  
Y：阿含氏哭着求饶、要我停下的时候……  
A：那不是哭啊，只是正常的生理现象而已！而且那感觉实在非常讨厌……  
Y：是吗，可是我很开心呢。

78：和恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
A：可以～  
Y：我也可以～  
A：啊？你找死…  
Y：（无辜）

79：你对SM有兴趣吗？  
A：对那种施虐和被虐的变态世界毫无兴趣。  
Y：（小声）其实我有兴趣，前提是作为S…

80：如果对方突然不再索求身体了，你会？  
Y：令对方重新索求就好…！  
A：……你打算怎么努力（笑，并向大和的方向靠拢）。  
Y：……阿含氏要试试看吗？

（此处，采访中断了2小时。）

81：你对强奸怎么看？  
Y：这是犯罪行为。如果遇到了性侵害，请一定要及时寻求法律的帮助，日本是法制社会，能确保每一位民众的权益得到保护。如果心理上的创伤无法痊愈，就请寻求心理援助吧。接下来我将提供一些性侵害援助组织的联系方式……  
A：你还真是清楚啊……

82：H中比较痛苦的是？  
Y：H为什么会痛苦？但非要说的话，我想是阿含氏…  
A：和废物搞在一起当然会很痛苦啊！  
Y：…我不是指那个啦。是……  
A：（打断）好了我知道。

83：在迄今为止H中，最令你觉得兴奋，焦虑的场所是？  
Y：最兴奋的应该是阿含氏家，在他的床上。焦虑的话，是某个随时可能有人经过的小巷。  
A：…那次大和焦虑不安却无法抗拒的样子很令人兴奋呢，呵呵呵。至于焦虑，…有次无法确定附近是不是有蛭魔的摄像头，那感觉真的很糟。  
Y：蛭魔部长后来把录像给我了。  
A：！？？？？

84：曾有受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
Y：有。  
A：有…吧。

86：攻方有过强暴行为吗？  
Y：我不会那样做…  
A：哈？大和他没有那个实力吧？（嘲笑脸）  
（总觉得这里是FLAG…）

87：当时受方的反应是？  
Y：没有过强暴行为……

88：对您来说作为H的理想对象是？  
Y：没有考虑过这个问题呢。  
A：脸要好，腰要细，漂亮的大腿，胸部倒不是一定非常丰满，但飞机场是不行的，叫声好听就更好了……  
Y：……

89：现在的对方符合你的理想吗？  
Y：阿含氏对我来说就是理想的对象。  
A：显然完全不符合～

90：在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
Y：有。  
A：（不知为何突然青筋暴起。）

91：你的第一次发生在几岁的时候？  
Y：初中的时候，在美国。  
A：啊？记不清了。可能是小学六年级吧？

92：对象是现在的恋人吗？  
Y：不是。  
A：当然不是～

93：喜欢被对方亲吻哪里？  
Y：普通的亲吻已经很令人满足～  
A：【哔】。  
Y：…阿含氏…还真是恶趣味……  
A：明明很普通吧？

95：H中最能取悦对方的方法是？  
Y：用嘴…  
A：只要适当殴打大和，他就会更加兴奋啊。  
Y：…阿含氏又在乱编了！  
A：啊哈哈。

96：H时你会想什么？  
Y：「真想这样永远看着阿含氏。」  
A：……说什么呢（很窘迫的样子）…H的时候当然只会想H的事……

97：一晚H的次数是？  
Y：直到精疲力竭为止，一般那时天已经亮了。  
A：真的是精疲力竭…

98：H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢？  
Y：什么情况都有过…  
A：大部分时间是互相脱。

99：对于你而言H是？  
Y：似乎比想象中更加难以抗拒…  
A：如果不是H，谁会忍受那种麻烦的废物混蛋啊！（很嫌弃的样子）

100：最后，请对恋人说一句话吧！  
Y：以后还请多多关照，但赢的人会是我。  
A：……死吧，废物。


End file.
